It's Called Shipping!
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: Ai/Ignis informs Yusaku how certain people online have reacted to his interaction as Playmaker with Blue Angel. 'You'd be surprised how little interaction people need to think that two people would be good together'


Well Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains has been going on for a while now so I thought it would be good time to write a fanfic! To be honest I'm still not a big fan of the show, but I wanted to write this idea. I obviously don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains and I hope you enjoy!

…

It had been a few days since Yusaku's duel with Revolver and the amnesiac teenager hadn't stopped thinking about the match since. All his talk about Cyberse and AI with free will had shocked him. Then there was that incident from ten years ago as well. What did he know about it? What if he…

''Hey Playmaker!'' Yusaku's thoughts were interrupted by the ever so energetic Ai, who had been more active ever since he got his full body back and in Yusaku's mind, a bit more obnoxious. Yusaku sighed, but faced the strange program.

''What is it Ai?'' He asked, already preparing himself. He was sure that what he would say wouldn't be of any interest to him. After all Ai didn't talk about anything important unless he forced him to.

''Well…'' Ai got a sly smirk on his small face. ''Did you know that a lot of people ship you with Blue Angel?'' What followed was an awkward stare down between the two. Ai waited for a response from Yusaku while Yusaku tried to understand what the heck the purple annoyance meant by that.

''What?'' Yusaku eventually asked and he had a feeling he would regret asking that question.

''It's something I noticed after your duel with her, but I didn't feel like it was appropriate to bring it up then since she was in a coma. The point is that there are a lot of people online and in Link Vrains who think the two of you would be cute together.'' Ai said while wiggling his eyebrows a little. Why he had them in the first place was a great mystery.

''We just dueled.'' Yusaku said in the bluntest tone imaginable. Which to be honest was his normal tone.

''You'd be surprised how little interaction people need to think two people would be good together. There are even some who ship you with Go Onizuka and that guy hasn't showed up in a while!'' Ai said, the grin on his face never wavering.

''…'' Yusaku said nothing, but the look on his face told Ai that he was thinking people would pair him up with Revolver or that Knight of Hanoi with Cracking Dragon. Just the thought was enough to actually send shivers down his spine.

''Oh, don't worry about those. No one else saw your duel with Revolver and no one seems to care about that random Knight of Hanoi guy.'' Ai said, shrugging his tiny shoulders. ''Besides, most people seem to be on board with you and Blue Angel. They even have a ship name for you! Angelmakershipping!'' Ai announced it like it was the biggest and greatest thing since sliced bread, but Yusaku barely reacted to it.

''Sounds dumb.'' Really, what else could he say to that?

''I agree. Such an unoriginal name! Though honestly, I think the whole name thing is unnecessary. Just call it Blue AngelxPlaymaker! No one will get confused.'' Honestly, people could get attached to such strange things like ship names sometimes, he couldn't understand it. He stared at Yusaku who was tapping on the keyboard, just like he had this entire time. ''You know, this would-be lot more fun if you reacted more.''

''If you continue this talk I will reprogram you.'' Yusaku said, now looking away from the purple AI, who sighed.

''You're so boring. Don't you even think it's flattering that people think you'd make a good pair with Blue Angel, one of the biggest Charisma Duelists in Link Vrains?'' No response. ''Haven't you even thought of having a relationship with her?'' Tapping of keyboard. ''Aren't you at all curious why she looks much bustier in Link Vrains compared to real life?'' Even more of no response and tapping of keyboard. ''Playmaker…''

''One, I don't care what other people think of me. Two, I'm not interested in having a relationship with anyone. Three, I don't even want to know how you know that last part.'' Yusaku answered, holding up a finger for each point,

''Well about that last part, I did say I analyzed all her parts when we saw her.'' Ai grinned, maybe if he kept this up, Yusaku would actually show some interest and say something! Because at this rate, he was going to get further with Roboppy than Yusaku ever would with any actual female…or human being.

''Now that the virus has been removed, I have no reason to interact with Aoi Zaizen again. And if he's not related to Knights of Hanoi, I don't intend to interact with Go Onizuka either. Now shut up, I'm trying to focus.'' Yusaku said, making Ai sigh yet again.

''Fine fine, you don't want to talk about it.'' Ai crossed his arms and turned away from Yusaku. ''I should've talked about this with Kusanagi, he appreciates good banter and gossip.''

''I highly doubt Kusanagi is any more interested in my love life than I am.'' Yusaku

…

Kusanagi took a sip of coffee as he searched Link Vrains for any suspicious Playmaker related material, when he found a forum. ''PlaymakerxBlue Angel…'' Kusanagi looked it over and started laughing and he didn't stop for a couple seconds ''These people have absolutely no idea how socially inept Yusaku is.' Kusanagi said and he was about to close the site off and focus on something else…when he got an idea. ''Although…'' He scratched his chin a bit and smiled. ''Yusaku with Aoi would be something to see.'' Both were so aloof and quiet, he couldn't see them dating or even as friends…but maybe it could happen through some prodding. ''All I have to do is hack to their school's cameras so I can keep an eye on them at all times!'' And then he could tease Yusaku about this all the time! Maybe he should ask Ai to join in as well. ''So this is what shipping is.'' It sounded like fun! Though really, he would be satisfied if Yusaku got Aoi or anyone as just a friend. He needed something to take his mind off of Knights of Hanoi and/or revenge for a while.

…

This is bit on the shorter side, but I feel like that's fine for a first fanfic of this series. And to be perfectly honest, I just wanted to write about this idea and not artificially lengthen it with something unnecessary.

In any case, I hope you enjoyed! Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


End file.
